Six
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seventy-three: CBT #2 Santana knows Matt's got a secret, and she can't stand he won't speak up.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

_Had the idea for this seven part series a few weeks ago, got all excited, and now here it is :D The whole thing will come to make new sense in the end ;)_

_Today:_ **_The Cell Block Tango Set:_ Part 2 of 7: Six [Santana, Matt]**

* * *

**"Six"  
Santana, Matt**

Months before, she'd thrown Puck to the curb for reasons that made perfect sense to her… but then they'd picked up on things bit by bit, a while later. She knew deep down he had it in for Quinn, but she'd chosen to ignore it. They weren't going to end up together anyway, she'd felt that much.

Then the whole baby secret had exploded, and she'd seen Noah Puckerman for the lost cause he was. It was time to move along before she got dragged into their madness.

It was in taking that step back that she'd come to settle her sights on good old Matt Rutherford.

It would have seemed silly if not for the parts that did actually feed on the idea. She and Matt and Mike and Brittany had bonded into a unit, but then there were sub-divisions, one of those being Santana and Matt. They had become friends, the kind that could manage to confide in one another. That concept had caught them by surprise, but it was true. She could tell him secrets, and him right back… that would be the root of their problem later.

Things seemed fine between them, better than fine. And maybe it was because of that fact that, as she'd taken her step back from the whole Puck and Quinn debacle, she'd gotten it in her mind that she and Matt could have something, as more than friends.

It wasn't so crazy. If she looked close enough, there were signs. The way they could speak with one another, how he'd make her laugh… She'd gotten pretty good at reading him.

That was how she'd gotten to realize he was keeping a secret from her. She didn't need or expect him to tell her everything… that wasn't what this was about with them. But there was a difference between little meaningless things and blatantly holding back something back from her. They'd told each other plenty, some things she knew they hadn't told anyone else.

Maybe it was all this looking at him under a new light, but the fact that he wouldn't tell her this one thing, which she knew he was hiding – and he probably knew that she knew too – just unnerved her.

She tried to give him a chance to say it. She wasn't unreasonable but then the more openings she gave him, the more she picked up on about the elements of his secret, and that had kicked all her honorable intentions out of balance.

It was a girl.

Having gotten into the idea of him being a possibility to the so much more than friends, Glee Club members… This other girl, whoever she was, was a threat to this, and she wasn't about to let it happen like that.

She'd tracked Matt down to the cafeteria, having lunch with Mike and a few other football players. She marched up to the table, looking to the boys. "Go," she spoke sharply. When they just stared at her with a chuckle, she gave them a glare. "Now, move it," she went with a sharper order. After a moment, the boys moved off, muttering.

"What are you…" Matt started, but as Santana sat, he felt strongly it perhaps wasn't the best idea for him to interrupt her. She was fighting between working from a place of interrogation or a need to know.

"You're keeping something from me." His face fell. "You know it, I know it, so let's just cut to the chase, okay?" He looked back at her. She could see he was thinking about… something. The longer he kept silent, the harder it was to keep the edge of jealousy down from her voice. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Why is this so important?" he took the evasive route. Santana took it about as well as she could.

"Is that right?" she stood. "Well, I thought I knew you, Matt." She leaned forward a hint. "Guess not," she pivoted away, leaving with the upper hand while she still had it.

She didn't know how she managed to just keep striking out like this. It wasn't really her style, and yet she'd fallen into that gushy swooning trap. Maybe she was better off without…

Matt was her friend. Maybe that was all he'd ever be… she just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

THE END


End file.
